


Some random curaday stuff

by kairoe



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Curaday, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairoe/pseuds/kairoe
Summary: Basically a collection of curaday fluff I'll add to continuously.  Not really any plot here but there might be in the future.  Sorry the first chapter is so small and not good, I couldn't think of a lot oops.
Relationships: Scythe Curie/Scythe Faraday (Arc of a Scythe)
Kudos: 13





	Some random curaday stuff

There were no plans for the day. Neither of them cared what they were going to do, as long as they were together, and they were as they walked through the lush forests surrounding Fallingwater. This was the best location for them to be, there was absolutely no one around, no reason for them to worry about being seen together. They both knew it was wrong, but they were so happy, how could it be wrong? It was better not to think about it, it was better to forget the ninth commandment, at least for now.

They lay down beside one another and looked up at the stars. It was peaceful, it was quiet, it was perfect. The scythe in ivory looked over at his former apprentice and found her looking back at him. He reached down to grab her hand and found her doing the same, their fingers were intertwined before they knew it.  
“I love you, Micheal,” she said.  
“I love too, Marie,” he responded.

Neither of them said another word, they didn’t need to. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep, soon, he fell asleep as well. Nothing mattered in that moment, they had each other, and that was all they needed.


End file.
